Victor Krane
, also called the "creepy masked guy" by Leo, is a mysterious accomplice to Douglas Davenport, with bionic powers. He wears a mask in 'No Going Back' and 'Sink or Swim' but his identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his works, only if Douglas Davenport were to share his work with him. Victor Krane then went on to implanting himself with bionics that Douglas created. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison which revealed a bionic ability that he had in No Going Back. His identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was lightning fingers. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to the bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to implant himself with more bionics. He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase, and he was about ready to do, when Douglas came in with a huge weapon. When Douglas is about ready to kill Krane, he geoleaped away, before Douglas had the chance to get to him. Krane later made his next appearance in You Posted What?!?. He had a new bionic soldier "keeping tabs" on the Lab Rats, which was how he was able to find Douglas and Leo at Mission Creek High. His partner, S-1, came in soon afterwards. She was revealed to have had Douglas' trition app upgraded on her, meaning Krane could control her abilities from her brain. He refused to reveal his plan, and electrocuted Douglas and Perry. He then had S-1 take care of Leo, and they both left to carry on with their plan. They soon returned to the warehouse, where they found out Leo had his crushed arm healed and upgraded with bionic powers. Nonetheless, S-1 and Krane didn't let them (along with the other Davenports go. They had a brief showdown. and just as Krane was about to let it loose on Adam and Chase, Leo stopped him with a fireball to the head, knocking him out temporarily. When he heard he would be taken into custody with S-1 by Special Agent Graham and his soldiers, he screamed, "I don't think so!" and launched a stream of fire at him. Bree saved him while Adam lasered his bottom, knocking him out again. He and S-1 were placed in a bionic-proof cell, but, thanks to a myserious ability, he called to his bionic army, "Rise, bionic soldiers! RISE!" Powers and Abilities *'Every Bionic Ability:' It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Some abilities haven't been shown yet. **'Super Strength:' First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. **'Superior Fighting Abilities:' Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. **'Super Intelligence:' This is only a theoretical possibility that he has this ability, but given that he was able to find Douglas out of all of Donald's facilities, and Douglas' last Marcus Davenport, had all of the Lab Rats bionic abilities. **'Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. **'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? **'Super Speed:' When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. **'Molecular Kinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. **'Energy Absorption: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. **'Geo Leaping: ' Krane geoleaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he geoleaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. **'Super Jump:' When Chase dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. **'Triton App: Krane has the ability to control the minds of their bionic soldiers, even remotely. **'''Super Durability: Krane has a superhuman durability, he could recover quickly from the fireball thrown by Leo. **'Two Simultnaneous Abilities: '''It has been shown in No Going Back that Victor Krane can use two abilities at once when he used Super Strength and Super Speed at the same to throw a guard across the room. 'Victor Krane's Glitches: *'''Bionic Twitch: In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said "ENOUGH!" and then he glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a really weird sound. Trivia * He is a human with bionics. * His motives are revealed in Sink or Swim and Taken. * He is bald and has a robotic wire near his chin and on his cheek. * He gets mad at Douglas a lot when Douglas fails to do what he wants. Seen in Sink or Swim. * Many fans beileved that the masked man was Krane. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas $80,000,000 in order to help him. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, is the only Canadian actor ever to be on Lab Rats. *He was mentioned in Scramble the Orbs along with Douglas. *The mask that he wears is the Jabbawockee mask. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas' children. *Since his motives were revealed he is most likely the new series antagonist with Douglas going on the Lab Rats' side (for now). *Victor Krane gets a new partner in the episode You Posted What?!? And this time the partner is bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the heroes. *Douglas gave him a cyber mask and cyber cloak to wear on Halloween. *It is believed that Krane has found out/created newer abilities using Douglas' technology after supposed thought to have killed Douglas. *Unlike Chase he does not faint when he uses two abilities at once. *Krane can control the Bionic Army with his brain. * He has wires on his neck. * At the end of You Posted What!?!?, Victor Krane and S-1 get arrested by the government. * Victor Krane has had some references to Star Wars. *# Victor Krane has a choke ability that allows him to choke people from a distance, So it is a reference to Darth Vader using force choke to choke people without touching them. *# Krane's Electrical Generation is like Darth Sidious' Force Lightning, used on Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode 6 return of the jedi. *# In Lab Rats episode Taken Krane Laugh's when he's in combat just like Darth Sidious does. *# Krane's Molecular Kinesis is like using the force to move objects without even touching them Allies * Donald Davenport (Formerly) * S-1 * Krane's Bionic Soldiers Enemies * Donald Davenport, * Leo Davenport * Adam Davenport * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Tasha Davenport * Douglas Davenport * Special Agent Graham * Principal Perry * Everyone else but S-1 and his soldiers. Neutral * Marcus Gallery TheManBehindTheMask?.jpeg|Who is he? Masks.jpeg Mask.jpeg|He has bionics. Escape.jpeg|He broke Douglas out of the facility. Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 2.png Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 1.png Lab-rats-feb-17-2014-20.jpg|Douglas and Victor Krane Krane using molecularkinesis.png|Victor Krane using molecularkinesis. Victor_Krane.jpg|Victor Krane with Mask Victor Krane without the Mask Victor Krane no mask.jpg|Victor Krane without Mask Victor Krane Wires.jpg|Victor Krane Wires Krane choking Douglas.png|Victor Krane using his choking ability. You Posted What.jpg|Victor Krane about to fight dam, Bree, and Chase, a Ultimate Rematch! Krane-youpostedwhatepisode.png|Victor Krane is episode You Posted What?!? Krane using molecularkinesis.png|Krane's Bionics Screenshot (19).png|Krane's Electrical Generation Apperances *No Going Back *Sink or Swim *Taken *You Posted What?!? *Scramble the Orbs *Which Father Knows Best? Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Krane related pages Category:Males Category:Recurring Character Category:Villains Category:S-1